The Dragonborn and Her Thief
by thecryofthewolf
Summary: The Dragonborn has had enough of Brynjolf blowing her off with empty promises of speaking another time. *One shot smut fic. Female Dragonborn/Brynjolf pairing. Warning: Graphic/Rough sex scenes* Rated M for good reason. Possible spoilers for Thieves Guild questline.


**A/N: This was just a one shot I wrote as part of my NaNoWriMo word count. I purposely left out the Dragonborn's name and race so that you can imagine your own female dragonborn as you read the story. I'd thought I'd try it out and see if readers liked that. From just my own personal reading of Skyrim fics, I haven't seen anyone do that yet. **

* * *

"Sorry, lass. I've got important things to do. We'll speak another time." Brynjolf shoved past without even bothering to look at me.

Was he kidding? What did it take to impress this guy? I had saved his precious Guild and built it back up from the hole they'd dug themselves into. I was the Guild Master! Did that mean nothing to him?

I should have just FUS RO DUHed his ass straight into the sewer water. It was the perfect opportunity. He was walking across the short bridge, towards where we kept our bookings.

The power was already rising up from my chest; the words were on the tip of my tongue.

"FOS RO DUH!" The force of my voice pushed me back a few steps. But the affect it had on Brynjolf was almost comical.

Life in the Cistern ceased. Everyone turned to look at me and then to Brynjolf who'd flown backwards, straight into the water.

"What the bloody hell, lass!" He shouted. His voice rang throughout the large room, bouncing off the walls and echoing back to me.

"You know bloody well what the hell, Brynjolf!" I was too pissed off to be embarrassed by how childish my words sounded.

"What did you do that for?" Brynjolf growled as he pulled himself up and out of the murky water.

No one offered to assist him. No one even moved. They were all too shocked by the course of events to react at the moment. But I knew all too well about how I would hear of this later. Anything they could use to make fun of me, they'd latch right on to. I would expect nothing less from my family. I gave just as good as I got. So, let them snicker and talk about what a hot tempered fool I'd been. Right now, I was too pissed off at the Nord to care.

"So you'd stop being such an ass." I snarled back.

Brynjolf managed to hoist himself back onto the bridge and turned to face me as he dripped water all over the ground. His eyes were a fiery glare as he met my gaze with his.

"You'll be regretting that, you will." Brynjolf's voice was low, threatening.

He didn't scare me. He hadn't scared me since the moment he'd walked up to me with that cocky look of his and asked me to help him with a job.

"We'll see." I turned away from him without another word. No use airing all our dirty laundry in front of the entire Guild. When Brynjolf wanted to confront me, and he would, he'd come find me.

He always had before.

* * *

The night breeze was crisp and cool against my skin as I walked through the empty market circle. The smell of winter was in the air, promising a cold and harsh next few months.

But I didn't mind. Ever since I was a small child, I'd loved the winter. It reminded me of all the times my brothers and I had built snowmen and pelted each other in the faces with snow balls. Though, we hadn't be able to in years. The memories were still a comfort.

As I approached my home in Riften, I grabbed the key from the chain around my neck. I didn't trust anyone enough to leave my house unlocked. Even if people were to know it was the home of the Thieves Guild Master, it wouldn't prevent those brave enough and curious enough to take a peek at my belongings. I'd had the option of a housecarl to watch over my home but I made sure she wasn't staying there when I was in town. I didn't like the idea of coming home to someone I barely knew. We had a simple enough arrangement. I'd tell her when I would be gone for extended periods of time and she would watch over things. Any other time, she stayed elsewhere, provided by my coin.

I entered the dark house and quickly shut and locked the door behind me. I usually left a candle burning if I planned on being home after dark. But apparently I had forgotten that morning.

"Welcome home, lass." The dark voice whispered against my ear.

Strong hands grabbed ahold of my wrists, pinning them behind me. The man shoved me forward, into the door I'd just locked.

"Get off me." I growled.

"But then how would we have any fun?" Brynjolf chuckled, his warm breath blowing locks of my hair into my face.

In one fluid move, I head butted him, knocking him back from me, and then swung my leg around, low to the ground, to knock him down onto his back. I pulled the dagger from my hip and had the blade pressed to his throat before he could even cry out.

"Calm down, lass." Brynjolf rolled his eyes at me. "I was only kidding."

"You were only being an ass." I snarled, my face just inches from his. I glared at him with as much malice as I could muster.

"Payback for earlier." Brynjolf replied in a cool voice.

"You've been an ass for weeks now and you expected me not to react?"

Brynjolf tried to move underneath me but I straddled his chest making it impossible for him to escape.

"I was only trying to get under your skin, lass. I'd hoped you'd confront me with that fiery spirit of yours." Brynjolf laid still once he realized I wasn't about to let him go anywhere.

"Well, you got your wish."

"Ha!" Brynjolf chuckled darkly. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"I am not a woman to be toyed with!" I growled as I pressed the tip of my blade against his throat. My other hand grasped onto his leather collar to hold him at the right angle.

"I know!" Brynjolf shouted, holding his hands up as if to say he meant me no harm. "I know." He repeated in a softer voice.

"I should cut you where you lie." I leaned down over him to hiss into his ear. The blade broke the skin of his throat. A small bead of blood pooled at the source and then fell down his neck into his thick red hair.

"But you won't, will you lass?" Brynjolf whispered into my ear. His warm breath smelled like mead and honey. The sweet smell contrasted with the heavy scent of musk and sea salt he always smelled like.

"Who would stop me?" I challenged.

I didn't have the chance to blink. Not even the chance to gasp in surprise. Brynjolf threw me off, grabbing my dagger from my hand and spinning me around to pin me to the ground. In the blink of an eye, Brynjolf had managed to reverse our roles.

"Did you forget who trained you, lass?" Brynjolf grinned down at me with that stupid smug look of his I hated more than anything.

My arms were pinned against my sides preventing me from moving even an inch. Brynjolf was too heavy for me to throw him off the same way he had done to me. But I wasn't about to give up.

"It would appear," Brynjolf grinned down at me. "That you're out of options, lass."

I smirked back up at him. He wasn't expecting it which made him pause long enough for me to bring my legs up to wrap around his chest and pull him down, giving me the chance to roll us both over. I ended up back up top and took the opportunity to crap back my dagger and retreat to the other side of the room. I lowered myself into a fighter's stance, knowing this wasn't the end.

"You do have some spark!" Brynjolf chuckled.

His eyes twinkled with excitement as they ran up and down my body, lingering for just a moment on my chest. My heavy breathing caused my chest to rise and fall noticeably, something which did not go missed by the Nord standing before me.

"I've always had spark." I bantered back. The fight had started off as a fight for dominance but had quickly turned into something much more light hearted.

"That you have, lass." Brynjolf drew his own dagger and tossed it back and forth between his hands. "Care to test it?"

"Love to."

Brynjolf lunged forward first, as I knew he would. He'd never been very patient in a fight. At least not with another member of the Guild.

It had been too long since Brynjolf had had the chance to enjoy a good fight. Delvin was getting old for such nonsense and Vex had never been one to partake in the likes. Mercer had been Brynjolf's sparring partner until we'd discovered him for the traitor he was. No one else wanted to mess with Brynjolf. He had, of course, been one of the leaders of the Guild for a long time though he'd never been the Guild Master.

I easily blocked Brynjolf's frontal attack with my blade. The grating of steel on steel filled the room as we danced around one another. Brynjolf grinned at me as sweat beaded on both our foreheads.

"Tired yet? _Old Man."_ I winked at him just as he tried to catch me off guard with a swing at my left side. I blocked his blade with mine without even losing my balance.

"Old man?" Brynjolf's eyebrows shot straight up.

"Yes. You're already out of breath."

Seeing an opening, I darted forward and pushed Brynjolf up against the wall. My blade pressed into his throat. My other hand held his arm above his head, getting his dagger a safe distance from myself.

"Is that," I paused to lean in closer to his temple. "Gray hair!" I exclaimed though I didn't see any gray in his red hair.

"Ha!" Brynjolf burst out. He grinned down at me, seeming perfectly at ease even though I held a dagger to his throat- the same place I'd pricked his skin and drawn blood.

It was a moment of weakness. His intoxicating scent filled my lungs, clouding the thoughts in my head and impairing my focus. My eyes flickered to his lips which were smooth and full, just begging to be kissed.

Brynjolf took advantage of my brief distract. He head butted me just hard enough to send me staggering backwards. The only thing which stopped me from falling backwards was Brynjolf's hand reaching out to yank me back. Before I could register what had happened, Brynjolf had spun me around, pressing his body against mine to keep it in place up against the wall. In one hand, he held both my wrist, keeping my arms up above my head. My dagger had been knocked across the room where it lay out of reach.

"I think I'm still quite young." Brynjolf teased.

I couldn't repress the soft moan when Brynjolf moved his hips so that his erection was pressing into my hip.

Brynjolf smirked at my reaction, obviously pleased with how things had turned out.

"Let me show you how young I am." Brynjolf breathed into my ear. His lips brushed against my skin, sending a shiver of excitement down my spine.

My hips bucked up, rubbed against him as I craved a friction with desperate need.

"Say it, lass." Brynjolf nibbled on my earlobe making it difficult for me to think, let alone speak.

"Brynjolf." I growled in warning. I had never asked for anything in my life and I didn't want to start now.

"Say it, lass." Brynjolf repeated the words at the hollow of my neck. His voice combined with his scent was almost enough to send me over the edge.

Brynjolf's knee nudged my legs apart as he started to rub his thigh against my core.

My breath hitched in my throat. I was sure Brynjolf had asked me a question but now I couldn't remember what it was.

Shamelessly, I rubbed myself against his muscular thigh. Heat was pooling between my legs and if I didn't get relief soon, I'd lose it.

"P-please. Brynjolf!" I moaned into his ear. My hands above me curled into fist. I wanted to grab ahold of him, to throw him to the floor and ride him until he cried out from ecstasy.

"Please what?"

Brynjolf was enjoying this all too much. He loved how he drove me crazy. He'd been doing it for weeks. Brushing me off even if I was just walking past him. He knew how it pissed me off and he loved it. And now, now he wanted to make me even crazier. It would be the ultimate win in our little games. With how stubborn I was, if he got me to give in, he'd win.

"I- I need-" My words came out in short, heavy gasps.

I tried to wiggle my wrist free from his grasp but had no such luck. Brynjolf hands were strong. Each finger had been hardened and callused over the years of pick pocketing and lock picking. I'd never before appreciated his hands as much as I did now. Though, I wanted him to place them elsewhere and let my own hands go.

"Tell me what you need, lass. You have but to ask and I shall give it to you." Brynjolf's lips brushed over my cheek and jaw, down to my throat as he spoke in a hushed tone.

"You!" I gasped. I don't know who was more surprised I'd actually given in. Me or him. "Brynjolf, please."

Brynjolf crushed me against the wall with his body. His lips found mine in the darkness as his erection throb against my lower abs.

"Oh, lass." Brynjolf hot breath mingled with my own as he pulled away for air.

Never before had I been kissed in such a way. It was as if his lips had been made for this one sole purpose: to kiss me. It was pure bliss, a level of ecstasy I'd never reached in my life.

Brynjolf freed my wrists, allowing his hands to roam the curves of my body. The thick leather armor I wore left much to be deserved. I needed _him_. I needed his flesh touching my skin, electrifying me in a way only he could.

I pushed on Brynjolf's chest, forcing him to take a step back. His hungry eyes roamed my body and ignited a flame in my core.

How was that possible? How could he have me so aroused by just one look?

"Undress." Brynjolf's voice was dark as he dealt the command. His eyes shadowed with his lust that I was sure was mirrored in my own.

But I wasn't going to roll over and let him fuck me. I had too much 'spark' as he called it. No, he'd have to work for it.

I held my chin up high, defying him with my actions instead of my words.

"Lass," Brynjolf spoke low, his voice husky from lust. "Undress." He commanded again, taking one soft step back towards me. Our body heat radiated between us, charging the room around us.

I challenged him with a raise of my brow. It wasn't as intimidating as I wished it to be while my mouth gaped open as I struggled to control my breathing. Brynjolf's lips had left me hot and breathless.

My was hot and ready for relief. Lust was something in the blood. My body knew what I wanted but my head was too stubborn to just allow me to give in to Brynjolf's demands.

My body shifted under Brynjolf's hot gaze. It was a small change. My spine arched slightly at the base where back meets ass, pressing it into the wooden wall behind me. I could feel my own arousal pooling between my thighs.

"Lass," Brynjolf repeated his pet name for me. "I want to fuck you. I want to take you from behind. I want to take you as with you squirming underneath my body. I want to see your face when you come from pure ecstasy."

My body curved even more from his words. My heart hammered in my chest, making it difficult to hear the noises of my surroundings.

"Undress." Brynjolf closed the short distance between us. His nimble fingers traveled over the buckles and buttons of my Guild Master armor, unhooking each as he went.

"I thought you were going to allow me to do it myself?" I breathed out heavily. I curved into him, each line of my body drawing into his touch, a map to where I wanted him to go.

"I already asked once. You missed your chance. I am an impatient Nord." Brynjolf nudged my legs apart, allowing him to slide the leather pants down my body where they pooled at my feet before I quickly flicked them away to be let in a corner, forgotten.

Latching my arms around his neck, I pulled him closer, hating even the smallest hair's breath that came between us. The fight hadn't quite gone out of me yet. I still had my spark, a spark Brynjolf could never put out. But, though my mind protested the actions, my body willingly came into his advances. If he wanted to be in control, why not let him?

Brynjolf clawed his fingers into my thighs, cupping my legs as he pulled me up to wrap them around his torso. I clung to him, claiming his lips as he carried us to my bed.

He threw me down. Hard. I liked it. No, I loved it.

"Undress." I ordered him, trying to make the tone he'd used. A tone of power and sexuality.

Shaking his head from side to side, Brynjolf grinned down at me with a dark look telling me he had no such intentions of listening to my orders.

"You haven't finished yet, lass." He raked his eyes over my half exposed body. He'd taken off my pants but had left my undergarment on though it left little to the imagination.

"If you think for a moment that I'll put on a show for you, you've got another think coming." I growled at him. My threat didn't carry much weight seeing as I was lying on my bed looking up at his overbearing form.

"Undress, lass. And I will show you the stars."

The promise held appeal and had I been any wench he'd picked up from The Bee and the Barb, I would have gladly given in. But I was not. I was the Dragonborn. Hell, I was _his _Guild Master. Who was he to give me orders?"

"Make me." I taunted. My body pleaded with me, begged me to just give in to him, allow him to have his way with me and bring both of us unimaginable pleasure. But that spark, that damn spark, wouldn't hear of it. Brynjolf needed to work for it. Needed to sweat and fight for it.

Brynjolf grinned at the challenge. He lowered himself to the bed, crouching down like a sabre cat about to pounce.

"You shouldn't have said that, lass."

Oh, but I should have. And I was glad I had though I would never admit it to him out loud. A confession like that would ruin the heat of the fight between us.

With a whisper of steel sliding against leather, Brynjolf unseated a hidden dagger from somewhere on his thigh.

His eyes smoldered mine, capturing them without mercy. It was as if I were starring into a dark and deadly forest as our eyes locked. The once bright green colored had darkened with the shadow of lust.

"How shall I undress you, lass? Slowly or with a passionate rage?" Though he voiced them as questions, he didn't expect a reply. I wasn't sure I could have even given him one even if he had.

The cool tip of his dagger traced harmless shapes into the flesh of my thighs. I suppressed a moan, hoping he wouldn't be able to tell just exactly how crazy he was driving me.

"I could do it slowly," Brynjolf ran the cool blade from my mid thigh to high up on my hip, pushing back the thick fabric of my upper armor. "Make you squirm as I take my time. Or," He ran the tip underneath the fabric from one hip to the other. He looked at his actions like an artist studying a painting. "Or I could rip your garments off and drive myself inside you until you begged me to give you release."

Both options sounded mind blowingly good. My body craved his touch but needed release, needed him driving into me with hot, unrelenting power.

My fingers curled around his wrist and pulled the dagger away from my skin. I knew Brynjolf was stronger than me, strong enough to break my hold. But he didn't. He arched a brow as he watched me, waiting to see what I would do.

"Or," I said in a voice which was surprisingly stronger than I had expected. "You could do neither. You could undress for _me_ and give _me_ a show."

Brynjolf smiled though it looked more like a vampire smiling to hide its fangs before it went in for the kill. He leaned down over me. Even with the thick fabric separating our skin, my nipples hardened at his touch.

"Wait. Your. Turn." Brynjolf breathed into my ear.

Brynjolf broke free of my grasp and then proceeded to pull my pocket lined over shirt up and over my head. It happened so quickly, I barely had time to react.

"Better not rip that or I'll have a lot of explaining to do to a certain Guild member." I glared out him, hoping to portray a look of hate instead of a look of excitement.

"Leave Tonilia out of this, lass." Brynjolf commanded close to my ear where he inhaled the scent of my hair in one long intake of breath.

Brynjolf's firm grip snaked its way down between my thighs. I was momentarily distracted by the feel of his strong fingers.

"Not so fast." I hissed. My feet pushed his shoulders hard enough to push him backwards off the bed. "If you catch me, I'm yours." I taunted before flying off the bed and around the corner towards the stairs leading to the basement.

It was black as pitch and cold in the underground floor. My bare feet silently maneuvered the rooms I knew like the back of my hands. I didn't doubt Brynjolf would just as easily make his way from room to room. He was, after all, a master thief and a Nightingale. He'd lived in the shadows longer than I had.

I'd just hidden behind the mannequin in my enchanting room when I felt it. There's that subtle shift in the air when your lover enters the room. You could smell the hint of their arousal in the air and feel the energy of their lust seeking out yours.

"Lass, I know you're in here." Brynjolf's soft voice made the hairs on my bare arms stand on end.

I could lie to myself and say I didn't want him to catch me. That I didn't want him to win out in the end. I could say I wanted him to leave me alone in the shadows. I could say I'd rather our relationship stay business as usual. I could say all those things.

But I would be a liar.

I wanted Brynjolf- No, I needed Brynjolf like I needed the air in my lungs. I was just too pigheaded to give into him without a fight.

My ears strained themselves, trying to hear his silent footfalls. The man was a large Nord but moved like a lethal Khajit.

"Got you!" Brynjolf hissed into my ear.

His hands latched down on my wrists, pulling my arms above my head. He crushed his lips against mine, shallowing each of my moans. Backing us into the cold, stone wall, Brynjolf's free hand tore the undergarments from my body. Cold air brushed my skin, heightening the sensation.

Brynjolf rubbed his fully clothed body against my naked flesh. The sensation was oddly stimulating.

"Let go, lass." Brynjolf bit down hard on my earlobe. "Let me show you how a man and a woman should fuck. Let me show you the stars."

My body curved into his, fusing with his radiating heat.

"Let go." He whispered again as his strong hand worked its way back down between my legs. His fingers separated the folds. My body was wet and waiting for him, begging for his touch. And when him slid a single finger inside me, I thought I would collapsed from pure pleasure.

My hips bucked against him, matching his hand stroke for stroke.

"That's it, lass."

I slumped against him, weak at the knees. The only thing holding me up was Brynjolf's grip around my wrists and his body pressed firmly against mine.

"Get on the floor." Brynjolf suddenly ordered, taking a step back from me and freeing my wrists.

"You get on the floor." I huffed, trying to hold on to my last bit of defiance.

"That comes later, lass." Brynjolf grabbed my arm and pulled my forward.

My knees were already weak causing me to easily fall to the floor on them. The cold stone would surely leave bruises but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

Brynjolf walked around behind me. His hand splayed across my back, directly between my shoulder blades. He pushed me down not entirely with a gentle touch.

"Undress you bastard." I growled, hating and loving the way in which in treated me.

Brynjolf leaned down over me, covering my back with his leather clad body.

"Only one thing needs to be naked, lass."

Said thing, pressed into my ass, harder than it had been before.

Brynjolf nudged my legs apart, as wide as they would spread. He pushed me down until my nipples were pressed into the cold, unyielding stone. I lay with my face turned sideways, starring into the dark.

The sound of a zipper reached my ears as Brynjolf freed his dick which sprang forward and hit my ass.

I tried not to move, hoping not to give it anyway just how badly I needed him inside me, filling me completely. But my body wouldn't listen to the voice of reason in my head. Instead, my hips shoved back, begging Brynjolf to act faster.

"Don't. Move." Brynjolf hissed, his hand braced one cheek of my ass, holding me back. He rubbed his cock along my folds, wetting the tip of himself.

Our groans mingled in the air. My head spun and I couldn't think of anything other than him. In one, swift buck of his hips, Brynjolf filled me. My walls strained to engulf him. He was larger than I had expected, larger than any other man I'd known this intimately.

I cried out from the sharp pain of his intrusion. The pain quickly subsided to pleasure as Brynjolf worked over my body with expertise. His hands latched onto my sides, bruises my ribs. He ran them up and down my body, cupping my breasts. One hand tangled its fingers into my hair as the other rubbed my ass. He slapped my right cheek and then kissed it. All the while his cock stroked in and out, fast rhythmic thrusts which threatened to drive me straight over the edge.

"Br- Brynjolf, please." I didn't know what I was asking him for. Didn't know what more I could actually want from him.

Brynjolf moaned above me. His thrust built in rhythm, as if he were matching the notes of a crescendo in a song I couldn't hear. I tried to match his moves with my own hips but couldn't quite master the elegance in which his body claimed mine.

When he pressed his thumb into my asshole, I moaned and pleaded for more. Brynjolf obliged, matching the stroke of his thumb with the strokes of his cock.

Sex either blows your fucking mind or its pointless. Brynjolf blew my fucking mind.

We were like two wild animals, fighting for dominance but Brynjolf had won. Boy, had he won though it was I who had received the reward for his efforts.

"Brynjolf, I-" The words hadn't even left my mouth before my walls clamped down around his cock as my body released its orgasm.

Brynjolf thrust himself into me, bring on wave after wave of pleasure. He pulled his cock out just as his seed released all over my bare back.

We collapsed to the floor, a heaving pile of sweat and passion.

"By the Divines," I struggled to catch my breath. My body felt sedated and sore. I wasn't sure if I could move. By the sound of his breathing next to me, I didn't think Brynjolf was any more worse for wear.

Pushing myself up with my shaking hands, I brought myself to my knees. From my position I could just barely make out Brynjolf's large frame laying next to me.

"Fuck." The word burst from Brynjolf's lips in a single gust of exhausted air.

"My sentiments exactly." I swallowed, trying to moisten my suddenly dry throat.

My legs felt heavy as I tried to rise up on them, with my hands bracing against the wall for support. I'd been too wrapped up in the moment to notice if we'd done any damage to the room but I figured it could wait until morning to tally up. Besides, my housecarl could pick up replacement items from the market tomorrow.

"Where exactly do you think you're going, lass?" Brynjolf sounded as if he'd at least somewhat recovered from our fight of passion.

"Upstairs for a drink of mead and then to collapse on my bed." I retorted.

"What makes you think I'm done with you, lass?" Brynjolf's hand somehow managed to find my ass in the dark and slap it hard enough to sting but not to leave a mark as his earlier actions had done.

I grinned, knowing it was safe to do so in the dark. My body was sore and tired but just the thought of another round with Brynjolf had me wet and ready.

Before I could reply, Brynjolf lifted me with his strong arms and carried me through the dark and up the stairs bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and made sure to compose my face before the light from the candles in my bedroom revealed just how excited I was.

After he deposited me onto the bed, Brynjolf undressed before my hungry eyes. I'd never seen his naked form until now. And upon seeing the toned muscles of his chest and arms, I'd wondered why I never snuck a peek at him before. His body was truly something to behold. It was if the Divines had convened in order to create this one Nord, this one man for the sole purpose of being admired and appreciated.

I wanted to run my tongue into every dip and curve of his muscles. I wanted to taste him and feel his flesh pressed against every inch of my own.

And he let me. By the Gods did he let me. Though not without guidance and not without repayment. Once he'd given me a taste, and a damned too short of a taste if you asked me, he growled and turned our bodies to lay ontop of me, pressing part of his weight into me while he braced his arms on either side of me so as to not completely crush me.

"Wait. Your. Turn." Brynjolf said each word with a kiss to my skin as he lowered his head to stop between my legs.

I had no time to bite out some sarcastic remark that was on the tip of my tongue for his tongue reached out and tasted me. His mouth worked more wonders than his fingers. I'd thought the sole purpose for his lips was to kiss mine but I was wrong. Oh, Gods, I was so wrong. His mouth had been made solely for my entire body, to taste it, to eat it, to claim it for himself.

My thighs clamped down on either side of his head, holding him in place as I squirmed under his hold. Brynjolf's hands held me too him, pressing into my hips as his thumbs made circular motions, intensifying the pleasure.

He pulled away, despite my whimpers of protest. Freeing one of my hips, Brynjolf brought his hand down to my folds, parting them just enough to slide in two of his fingers. He blew a cool breath which almost sent me clear over the edge.

My fingers clawed their way into his hair and forced his mouth back down to continue as he had before only with the addition of his strong fingers.

"Stop! I'm going to-"

I released directly into his mouth. His tongue flickered down my folds, licking it up and then his mouth closed over me, sucking up whatever remained.

His fingers left me and only moments later, I felt him press them against my lips. I drew his fingers into my mouth, tasting myself on him and sucking them clean.

Laying back down onto my back, I allowed Brynjolf to crawl over me. For hours he claimed me for his. I'd never known pleasure, I'd never know passion before that night. For hours, Brynjolf showed me the stars just as he had promised. And when the sun rose to dim our stars, he tucked me into the curve of his body and held me as I slept.

* * *

A booming knock at the door jostled me awake. My foggy mind struggled to place the time and date to no avail.

"By the Gods!" Brynjolf grumbled next to me and rolled over onto his side, shielding his eyes from the dim daylight which made its way threw the cracks and holes of the house.

"Coming!" I cried out to whomever the visitor was at the door. "Get up!" I hissed at Brynjolf as I tugged at the thin blanket he was laying on top of. I didn't have time to find where I had discarded my clothes though I knew that half of them still lay forgotten somewhere on the basement floor.

Brynjolf rolled further so as to free the blanket, allowing me to wrap it around my naked body. My legs shook slightly as I hustled over to the front door. With a night like before, I was surprised I could even manage to walk at all.

"Who is it?" I asked just loud enough to be heard through the thick wood door.

"A courier. I have an urgent letter from the Jarl." His voice was muffled but I could still hear the breathlessness with which he spoke. As if he'd run the whole way here.

Unlocking the bolt I had just installed myself not two days ago, I flung the door open and held out a hand for the letter. My other hand clasped the blanket to hide my nudity.

"Let me see."

"It's from the Jarl." The courier repeated. His chest heaved as he spoke. The poor man looked much too old to be running such errands. "He needs to see you immediately."

"You can inform the Jarl I'll be with him shortly." I smiled and began to ease the door closed.

"Excuse me, but it is not the Jarl of Riften but the Jarl of Whiterun who needs to speak with you."

I stepped back from the door, leaving it opened long enough to grab a few gold coins from a small table.

"Here." I held them out to the man. "For your trouble. There is an inn close by. I am sure you are very tired and hungry."

"Thank you, Lady." The courier nodded to me politely before turning and heading towards the Bee and the Barb.

I swiftly shut the door, hoping no one had seen my current state.

"Who was that, lass?" Brynjolf wrapped his arms around me and pressed his nose into my thick hair to breath in the smell.

I ignored him as I tore open the letter and read it.

_Dragonborn,_

_There have been recent sightings of dragons flying high above my city. As my Thane, I command your immediate return to discuss further actions._

_-Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun_

"I have to go." I crumbled up the letter. Pulling free of his grasp, I dropped the blanket and began searching for each piece of my Guild armor.

Brynjolf followed closely behind as I retrieved each item.

"Where are you going? Who was at the door?"

"I don't have time to discuss this with you. I need you to watch over the Guild while I'm gone."

I ran down the basement stairs and found my undergarments. I shoved them on, not caring that they were inside out. Running back upstairs with Brynjolf on my heels, I picked up my pocket lined overshirt and shoved it on as well. My fingers fumbled to buckle each belt and button each button but somehow I managed. "I also need you to find my housecarl and tell her to watch over things here for a few days. Maybe a week."

"Lass," Brynjolf grabbed my arm and forced me to face him. "Tell me what's going on."

I sighed, rubbing my hand across my forehead. "The Jarl of Whiterun wants to speak with me. Apparently, there's been some dragon sightings."

"I thought all this was behind you." Brynjolf glared down at me though I knew the anger wasn't directed at me.

"I did too." I reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips, stepping back before either of us could carrying the action further.

"Let me come with you." Brynjolf stated as I finished dressing myself. "I can watch your back."

"I would trust you at my back. But I need you here. There's no one else I trust enough to run the Guild while I'm gone. Please understand."

Brynjolf reluctantly agreed. With his help, I was packed and ready to go within the hour. I gave him one last kiss and slipped out the back door.

* * *

Weeks had past. I was exhausted and battered. There was nothing more I wanted than to fall asleep in my own bed with the crackling of the fire to lull me to sleep.

The Jarl of Whiterun had sent me on various assignments. As his Thane, I was duty bound though the handsome sum of money I received for my efforts was just the amount the Guild could use at the moment. Brynjofl would be pleased with the news.

Instead of walking through Riften's main grates, I went down the tiny dirt path which led straight to the stars leading up to my back patio.

The night was quiet and calm as I slipped through the back door. I was sure my housecarl had already fallen asleep. In the morning I would inform her I'd made it back and no longer needed her services. No use in waking her up in the middle of the night.

I didn't even bother to light a candle. Instead, I dropped everything to the floor. My weapons, coin purse- which was quite heavy- and other odds and ends I looted while running across the fields of Skyrim, fell to the floor with soft thuds. I stripped off my armor and threw it into the pile as well. I'd have to visit Tonilia in the morning and have her patch up the leather where I'd take some blows.

"Hello, lass." The dark, seductive voice purred. I'd thought I'd smelled his scent in the air when I'd entered but had shrugged it off, telling myself it was just the after effects from our encounter.

I smirked despite my situation. Of all the surprises to come home to, this was at the very top of the list.

"Brynjolf." I acknowledged.

By the soond of his voice, he was laying on the bed, waiting for me. I climbed up on the bed, brushing my hands across the fabric until I felt him. I frowned, feeling the clothes he wore. For what I had in mind, I preferred him to be nude.

Brynjolf leaded into me, smelling my hair with a long inhale of breath. His lips brushed against my ears as he spoke the words which sent goosebumps racing across my flesh.

"Your turn, lass."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought about it! A writer always loves to hear when their work is enjoyed (or at the very least when it's read). **


End file.
